Hop, Step, Jump, Kick
by High-Ranked Demon Nishikawa
Summary: Ichino Raisuke never had many troubles, but that all changes one day as he goes to Japan. With his new friends and his favourite book filled with secrets they have to catch Aspron - a demon. Thought with which consequences? [ OC-included]
1. Start The Trip Of A Lifetime!

**Well, this will be a new story based on my 2nd mind (AKA my dreaming-state mind). You know the DISCLAIMER yourself so you can fill it in yourself, right? *grins wide* I'm on my Energy Saving Mode hehe**

**This one replaces 'Sentenced To A Rotten World' btw since I didn't like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**Written by: **High-Ranked Demon Nishikawa (me)

**Opening Song: **Hop, Step, Jump, Kick - Nishikawa Kazue (me)

* * *

This is the story how I, Ichino Raisuke, came in Japan.

My story all was caused by that one decision I had done wrong in my life.

It never was told before, since it had got lost and never been written down.

From who had written down my story, were the pieces burnt in the cold times. But that doesn't matter.

I will tell it now myself - this tragedy.

May you be blessed that this won't ever happen to you. That this evil will leave you alone.

Now, let's go on, right?

* * *

**Hop, Step, Jump, Kick**

Hop. Step (2x)  
Hop, step  
Jump along!  
Hop, step, jump - kick it!  
Tadum~

Kodoku no setsunasa wakaru hito da kedo  
Takidoki kotoba o kawashiatte  
Otagai no basho de otagai no omoi  
Takameru each other's day

Kakenukesasete taikutsu no Bad world  
Omowaku-doori ugokitakunai yo  
No, no!

Watasi wa zekkyö shitai  
Soshite, sore o sakebu  
Subete ga umaku ikanai  
Sore wa subete watashi no seidesu  
"Ïe, sore wa arimasen," Anata no kokoro ga ögoe de katara seru  
Min'na issho ni;  
"Hoppu, suteppu, janpu, kikku"  
Subete no nikushimi o oidasu

* * *

Dark purple, dark blue and black shaded sky reached far and wide above in the sky. The night calm, but the dark clouds telling they would drop the many raindrops soon.

The city was more silenced now night had come, yet the shops and restaurants were open.

Happy people walked over street. Alone, a duo, a whole group or with the kids.

Normally it wouldn't bother him. But it did right now.

All noises pained his head and a heavy feeling laid in his tummy. Something was going to happen, something bad and evil. He didn't know when or what.

But he just had this feeling.

He shook his head wildly, making his cap almost fall from his head, and watched the sky.

His vision was wrong, nothing would happen. Just a storm with some rain and wind - nothing strange or special. Just the usual.

Still the feeling stayed bothering him.

He bit his lowerlip. What if it was true? Then he wasn't save here, now was he?

He stood up and walked through the room filled with treasures.

He was in the clocktower, in one of the chambers with old candles and books. Everything what the tower had been given in the past years.

The teenage boy bent down to get an old book from a box with many old books inside.

'The Everlasting Nightmare' was written on the cover.

The boy let his fingers slide over the cover and patted the other side.

"You go with me, in case something will happen."

He stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind him and locking it.

"Maybe uncle has some hot chocolate..."

The boy took the black with light blue cap from his head and moved his hand through his wary hair and walked from the long stairs. The small windows at the wall gave a view over the city for a split second before créme stone replaced the view.

Downstairs, he walked past the gold-framed paintings and the crystal vase on the dark brown table.

His eyes glanced from side to side at all fabulous furniture amd decorations.

The obsession for collecting antic and pretty things from his uncle drove him insane sometimes but it was worth watching it everytime he walked through the halls.

After minutes passed he finally came at the home part from the tower and walked in the livingroom.

Uncle seated in a large, cozy chair and everything decorated nicely.

His parents always had said his uncle was an insane man, but the man just loved shiny things - even if it was old.

"Good evening, uncle," the boy greeted.

The man rose his head, the small glasses on his nose making him look funny. "Ah, it's you," he smiled. "Come in. I've hot chocolate, you want some?"

"Yes, please," he smiled.

Sato Kyouya was a hard-working man despite his hobby for collecting those stuff. When his sister and her husband went to work overseas, they brought their child to him.

Having no wife nor children himself, he first was nervous about a teenage boy would be able to live with him and not rebel or break his precious objects.

The boy seemed completely diffrent thought.

He loved mythology and astronomy. Antic, old objects didn't seem 'out of this time' in the boy's opinion and the old books were a sea of gold for the teen.

Well, not all the stuff ofcourse. But the boy had a personal liking to one special book.

Uncle Sato returned to his nephew with a big cup of hot cholate.

It even was months after the teen being with him his parents died. How long ago was it now? Three years?

"Reading that book again?" Uncle Sato asked.

The teenager with his wary goldblond hair grinned. "Well, it's attracts me."

The older man smiled. "That's good."

"Say uncle... Did you ever feel, well, like something bad was going to happen?" the boy questioned.

Uncle Sato frowned. "No, I didn't. Why? Do you have the feeling something will happen to us?

He shook his head and wetted his lips. "Not that. I just... I don't know, it just feels like something will happen. And, just like in the book... Everything goes that way..."

Now the older man laughed. "You actually believe that the things from that book will happen? Don't worry, son. That book is just a fantasy story. It won't happen."

"I-if you say so, uncle..."

"Well, just catch some sleep, okay? Tomorrow that rich man of a Mr. Shindou will come to this city with his enormous yacht so you must help to get it in," the man spoke.

The blonde nodded and stood up. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_'Where I've been hiding_

_All my life_

_All things dark and nasty_

_Kept away inside_

_A past that clings on_

_Refusing to let go_

_The fragment of the self;_

_A vague, immaterial copy_

_A silent companion_

_Always by your side'_

He didn't really understand those parts of the book. Sure, it was his favourite book, but still.

He closed the book and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Already up?" his uncle voice spoke up.

His turqouise eyes shot to the door and a grin played on his lips. "Naah. Just talking and doing things in my sleep ya know. Why? Breakfast ready?"

Uncle Sato chuckled and shook his head. "Exactly like how your mother was. Always thinking about food. Well, I will prepare breakfast then. Dress yourself in the meantime then."

"Yes, uncle."

The door closed and he moved to his closet and took a pair of clothing out.

After having pulled on his favourite clothes - from which he had many copies - he got out the room with apple green and cobalt blue walls. His sleepingroom for the past three years already.

He run down the spiral-formed stairs and walked towards the diningroom.

"Fried balls? Do you have Chocolate Pasta, too?" he grinned at seeing the table with baked bread and all things to put on it. He sat down and looked to the man.

Uncle Sato laughed and placed the chocolate pasta on table. "Here."

"Thank you~" the blonde said and he took a bread and put a layer of chocolate on it.

"Eat enough, we must work hard today. I see you later," Uncle Sato told and patted the boy's back before walking off to his room and locked it.

...

On the quay it was busy.

Men walked from boat to boat to help with reparing and fixing things for the owners. Old boxes with food and drinks got replaced by new.

The teen took a rope and helped pulling the yacht in.

With quick, swift movements he tied the ropes and got to the other side to help.

On the boat it was filthy.

He took the soap another handed him and they started to clean it up.

Unknown to the blonde, had the owner of the ship come out his hut and watched him from head to toe. The man patted him on his back, making the younger turn.

"What is your name, young one?" the rich Mr. Shindou asked.

The blonde looked up to him, feeling intimidated by the height diffrence. "Ichino Raisuke, sir."

"Ichino? Are your parents the ones who were popular in the Ikoura Company?" Mr. Shindou asked.

Ichino nodded. "Yes, sir."

Sectretly he wished that man wouldn't ask further, and he didn't.

The man watched him for awhile and then got inside his boat.

'That guy is strange,' Ichino mumbled inside his head.

"Hey little son," he heard Uncle Sato say. "What did that man needed from you?"

The blonde shrugged. "My name."

Uncle Sato sighed. "I wonder whether this is a good or bad sign..."

Ichino moved his head to the side, his eyes in the corner to watch his uncle. "What's that supposed to mean?"

After hard work, hours already had passed and the boat looked great. It did not only look fine again, but everything else was fixed too.

The rich man was ready to go home.

"Young Ichino," Mr. Shindou spoke up. "You would be a great help for my company and I. Would you mind joining me back to my country. Your future seems fine in my eyes."

The blond teenager casted his turqouise eyes towards his uncle.

'Say yes,' Uncle Sato signalled.

Well, it indeed was a nice opportunity. Thought something bothered him. He didn't really could figure out what bothered him so just smiled at the man.

"Sure, it would be a hanour," he answered.

* * *

**So, what about this shortie?**

**Your kindness to leave a review will be appreciated. **

**Now, see you later**


	2. Japan In View

**Thanks for tha reviews/favourites/follows.**

**For the ones who asked - and those who wondered about it - this ain't with OC submission. Just a story with an OC in it. Thought, if you guys want it I'll add an OC Submission.**

**Now, enjoy reading.**

**...**

**NOTES:**  


- Song is English this time since it is better to understand.

- Vote on profile for OC Submission or none

- Questions or Requests for story in PM, please

...

**Song**: Hop, step, jump, kick - Nishikawa Kazue (me)

[ Song put in on mobile. Can't change space between sentences ]

* * *

**Hop, Step, Jump, Kick**

Hop, step (2x)

Hop, step

Jump along!

Hop, step, jump - kick it!

Tadum~

...

I'm someone who understands the pain of loneliness

Sometimes we trade words

And think of each other at our own places

Boosting up each other's day

...

Let me rush through this boring and bad world

I don't want to act according to plans

No, no!

...

I want to scream~

And I shout it out

Nothing goes right

It's all my fault

"No, it ain't." I speak loudly to your heart

Everyone together;

"Hop, step, jump, kick"

I expel hatred of all

* * *

**[ Chapter Two - Japan In View! ]**

* * *

It was hard to just leave this place. It held many precious memories from the past three years he lived here and those days he visited his uncle.

The blonde walked out his bedroom, tilting heavy boxes with him.

As he went into the livingroom, his uncle watched him. The two were silent for awhile.

"I can't believe I will live alone again," the older man spoke.

Ichino chuckled. "You told me to say yes, uncle."

A small smile played on the man's lips. "Ah, yes. I did that, right?"

The two took the boxes and loaded them in the small, red car of the older man. Driving away to the boat of Mr. Shindou who was waiting for them.

Some workmen took the heavy boxes from them to put them on board.

Taking a breath in, Ichino beamed a bright smile. "I'll see you later, uncle. Goodbye."

With that the boy walked off.

Not having a clue what would happen to him.

"Have a nice trip Ichino!" uncle Sato called to him.

A chilly breeze blew past him and he heard dark, nervous whispers.

But he didn't hear it.

Obvious to it.

Not reacting on the alarm in his mind which rang.

'I am just nervous, ' as excuse.

While the reason was different than all reasons ever given.

He made his way to the boat of the rich man Shindou and waved his uncle off until the boat was far on the sea. On the way to Japan, a new begin.

But it would be diffrent than he thought.

Fate always has big things in store for those people it seems...

* * *

**- No Time, No Place -**

A thick layer of mist floated in the air, covering the eyesight of the black-clothed person.

"Masters, I arrived."

Immediately, fourteen pale lights surrounded the person. Each light fading away to reveal dark stones with in red ingraved numbers.

The stone with the number VIII and the one with II lightened up as they took the word.

"You came after all, Happy Nightmare," II spoke with a deep, growling voice. "I already thought you wouldn't come. Why the delay?"

"You aren't cheating on us, right?" VIII fell in.

The person adressed as Happy Nightmare snorted. "Like humans, I also need sleep. Every being almost needs to. Thought creatures like you wouldn't know."

X sighed, it sounding like a balloon was snapping out all its air. "Happy, this ain't one simple meeting. A human had gotten his hands on the book with Aspron inside."

Happy lifted her head. "Aspron..? Then why is it in the humanworld anyway?"

All heavily sighed in emberassment.

"Hiyato dropped it when he went to hide it at Lulydi Slace. In the meantime the humans got their hands on it," V told. He seemed nervous.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Happy yelled.

Aspron was a strong, suffer-making demon who only brought evil. It did cost the fourteen lives of these guardians back in the older times to defeat him.

Happy was furious. If she could she had killed Hiyato, but the guy probably already had enough problems by now.

The book had to return anyway.

Grumpy she looked around at the olders. "And how am I supposed to find it? Earth is for one far away and two; it's too big to just randomly go searching."

"We located it. It's in Chili. Well, if it didn't move. Also, there are some suspected humans on Earth. Watch out for them. They might be unhuman and side with Aspron," II said.

"Yes. I'll be going. Happy Nightmare is off."

* * *

**- Earth, Atlantic Sea, dawn -**

He rubbed his eyes as he was awoken somehow. So he took his rubber boots.

When he wondered why it was so dark, Ichino grabbed his phone, which said it was not a good time for waking up at all - way too early for that.

He gritted his teeth and threw the boots to the suitcase and launched himself in the warm, cozy bed.

Maybe because the print on the sheet was of New York that made him wanting to stay in this bed forever. He had to admit he missed his crazy u ncle.

Ichino laid on his side, wondering how the old man was doing, before dosing off again.

Strange dreams hunting him seconds after.

Hours passed and when he woke up with a yell, two pair of gold eyes eyed him. The boy stared at the cat on his blanket in surprise.

"Hello...cat..." he muttured.

The cat purred and jumped from the bed, sitting on the floor and waiting at the door.

Ichino yawned and slowly got out his bed, legs sliding out slowly.

He got his clothes from the ground and pulled his pajamashirt over his head, revealing his slight tanned skin. After being all dressed he quickly fixed his hair before opening the door.

Gratefull the cat dashed off to get his meal at the kitchen.

Ichino laughed and followed the little pet. The reddish pink collar around its neck totally fitting his fur.

The teen and the grey cat walked in the room, the man in white smiling at both of them. He patted the cat as she jumped on the table. "Wanna eat? I'll get you two some food then."

With a satisfied sigh the blonde sat down and took a look at the collar of the cat. In silver letters was the name 'Smily' attached to the collar.

Smily purred as she got patted again by the chef. "Hey there. Here is your food, Smily. Your food too, kid."

Ichino faked a quick smile before eating from the soup.

It was not only smelling good, but the taste was incredible strong also. It was not simple to put in words, but it tasted so great he could at least eat two bords more.

As he kept eating, he noticed Mr. Shindou coming his way.

"Goodmorning, boy," the man said.

"Morning," Ichino replied before stuffing his mouth again.

Mr. Shindou laughed and then got his own boil placed in front of him by the chef.

"Thank you, Ryou."

The chef bowed and left, making the man going to eat. Meanwh ile he glanced at the teenage boy. "You know...? You remember me of my own son. It's been awhile since I saw him. He plays paino very well and my wife told he did good in his soccer team too. How about you?"

Ichino blinked. "Me?"

"Yes. What for sport or instrument do you play?"

The teen rubbed his finger against his cheek and tilted his head to the side. "Well, I play guitar sometimes and on school we sometimes played soccer. I was more like in the reading club."

Mr. Shindou rose his head. "Reading? You don't seem the type for that."

"I hear that alot," Ichino grinned.

They chatted some more while eating their soup and the salade they later got. The subjects changed the whole time. Even landing on if Ichino ever had a relationship with someone.

The boy thought, his index finger on his chin. "Well. There was a girl I got one and a half year with before she cheated on me, some girl who turned out to be lesbian - with which I had two weeks -, an arrogant bitch who ordered me around and who I dumbed after two days. Uhm... oh and a nice, sweet girl with who I got half a year with begore I lost feelings for her."

"That's quite a list," the man laughed. "My Takuto never had come home yet to tell he had a girlfriend. He once brought a friend home from which we thought it was a girl, but that was a boy... So we only see some hyper friend or the gangster coming in after. Or the girly boy. I find it somehow strange..."

Ichino hummed but then gave a small smile. "Maybe he's homosexual with that girly boy?"

There was a silence before the man coughed. "Maybe."

Mr. Shindou stood up and excused himself. "We're almost in Japan, so enjoy yourself this last day."

Althought the man was acting calm and he didn't mention he would call home, Ichino had such idea the man was calling home to ask if his son isn't maybe homosexual.

Grinning the boy jumped from his chair. 'I pity that boy on the moment.'

Ichino clasped his hands together. "Fun, eh...?"

* * *

**It wasn't really that bad.**

**Found out I forgot the song. So added it and re-wrote parts of chapter too.**

**Review the reborn chapter 2 now! (Why that sounds like an advertisement...? *.*")**

**Again, vote on the poll too!**

**Laterzz!**


	3. Welcome To The Shindou Residence

**Thanks for reviewing Children Of Light**

**Enjoy tha story**

...

**Song**: Hop, Step, Jump, Kick - Nishikawa Kazue (me)

...

**Notes:**

- The song will switch from Japanese - English every time

* * *

**Hop, Step, Jump, Kick**

_Hop. Step (2x)_

_Hop, step_

_Jump along!_

_Hop, step, jump - kick it!_

_Tadum~_

_..._

_Kodoku no setsunasa wakaru hito da kedo_

_Takidoki kotoba o kawashiatte_

_Otagai no basho de otagai no omoi_

_Takameru each other's day_

_..._

_Kakenukesasete taikutsu no Bad world_

_Omowaku-doori ugokitakunai yo_

_No, no!_

_..._

_Watasi wa zekkyö shitai_

_Soshite, sore o sakebu_

_Subete ga umaku ikanai_

_Sore wa subete watashi no seidesu_

_"Ïe, sore wa arimasen," Anata no kokoro ga ögoe de katara seru_

_Min'na issho ni;_

_"Hoppu, suteppu, janpu, kikku"_

_Subete no nikushimi o oidasu_

* * *

**{ Chapter 3 - Welcome To The Shindou Residence }**

* * *

Ichino grinned to himself as he watched Japan coming closer.

'That is Japan, eh?' he thought.

He bit a piece of the cookie someone had given him a second ago.

Twirling around on his feet he made his way back down the boat to the door and trippled from the stairs down to the kitchen where the lunchboxes were getting prepared.

The blonde jumped on the sofa next to someone else.

He didn't really knew the guy's name, but he knew that the other was just two years older and very nice.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Hmm? Ah, Flappy Bird," the black-haired dude answered.

"Oh that, yeah that's pretty stressing. What's your highscore?"

"51, yours?"

"Ehehe, 17..."

"Owh..."

Silence lingered over them for awhile until Ichino stook his hand out.

"I'm Ichino by the way," he grinned.

The other grinned back and shook his hand. "Nagasaki Kurume."

Quick enough the two started chatting about their hobbies. They both liked chocolate and reading books, but while Ichino wasn't really into sport did Nagasaki play soccer and basketball.

"Boys," mr. Shindou called the two. "We're gonna go off. Don't know if you want to stsy here but-"

The two already had jumped out their seats and run pass the man over the creaking wood under their feet. They run on the steady ground and rolled in the grass.

"Man I dislike boats!" Ichino groaned.

The black-haired boy smiled. "Mwah, I prefer the bus too, I guess."

Suddenly, Ichino sat up straight quickly and fixed his eyes on the other with a frown. "Say, I was wondering... Why was you on board? You life here right and you don't work on the boat."

Nagasaki kept silent but then sighed. "Lets leave that for an other time, kay?"

He was feeling hurt. Did the other distrust him? Was that why he didn't tell him? Or was it something private?

Deciding to leave it be, Ichino jumped up and tidied his pants. "I'm going with Mr. Shindou, see ya later!"

Nagasaki sighed once again and sat up, his right arm resting on his right knee which was almost on the same height as his chin in this position.

Watching over the ocean relaxed his tensed muscles.

"Maybe... We could trust him..." he mumbled to the air, which started to blow harder in protest.

* * *

The car which was waiting for them was big, but it didn't really surprise Ichino. He just pointed out that it was a Mercedes to the man next to him.

Mr. Shindou seemed impressed and so they ended up with Mr. Shindou asking about cars and Ichino what for car it was. There seemed to be alot of Toyota's and Volvo's.

The drive was long but worth it.

Bright green grass, full trees and cozy homes flashed by. Ichino even could spot a group of little children chasing a cat which run over street.

When they turned left, Ichino searched the bord which said Inazuma Town.

It meant they were close, very close.

Wondering how it would be there, his fantasy played games with him again and he fell asleep after a good two minutes of fantasizing about stuff.

_Darkness multiplied itself and turned the lively, green fields into a mass of grey and black. A thick layer of black mist hung in the air._

_He didn't know why, but he was afraid and running away for something._

_A dark face, long and pointy at the top, was seen in the thick mist, but Ichino couldn't figure out from who the face in the dark mist was._

_Then the creature started to talk._

_"You are trapped in a cage._

_No one sees it- not even you._

_You don't know what it's made of..._

_You don't even know where it came from..._

_But you feel it._

_It's all around you._

_It is full of strength that it forbids you to move freely._

_It separates you from your wisdom and it strangles your thoughts."_

"...-ino... Ichino... Ichino!"

Ichino shrieked and sat up straight.

"W-where...?" he mumbled, eyeing the black object around him.

"We're at my mansion, boy. You fell asleep on the way here," Mr. Shindou explained.

The teen blinked and then looked past the older man to find spring green grass and a big house. It wasn't as big as the part of the tower where he had lived with his uncle, but it still was huge.

Ichino jumped out the car and smiled. "So this is the Shindou residence eh... Cool."

The two went inside, the teen carrying his luggage with him.

The hall was lit by a crystal chandelier. The mirror at the left of the wall hung above a small mini table on which a small flower was standing. The wall itself was chalkwhite.

"Eh... I didn't expect it to look like this!" Ichino exclaimed.

"Honey? Is that-oh my. You did brought someone with you! Hello dear, I'm miss Shindou, pleased to meet you," the wife of mr. Shindou smiled.

"Hai! I'm Ichino Raisuke, yoroshiko!

On that moment the frontdoor opened and Ichino frowned. Where they expecting someone?

"Tadaima-oh..."

Ichino and the boy with his wavy, short greyish brown hair stared at each other for awhile.

"Uhm, who is this?" Ichino mumbled.

"My son, Shindou Takuto. Shindou, this is the son from the Ichino family I had told you about over the phone; Ichino Raisuke," mr. Shindou introduced the two boys in the blink of an eye.

"Wait, you talked about me behind my back?" Ichino mumbled. "That's rude, even thou it probably was nothing offending..."

Shindou chuckled.

Deciding it would be good for the teens to get to know each other, mister Shindou told the two to have a chat upstairs and talk a bit.

Shindou let the way to his room and sat down.

Ichino hesistantly sat down next to the boy with his greyish brown hair. Silence taking over him like clouds covering up the sun. It happened and no matter how he resisted he couldn't prevend it from happening.

"Sooo... Why you came with my father to Japan?" Shindou broke the ice.

The blonde boy scratched his cheek. "Well... I don't really know why. I just thought helping your father would be a great opportunity. Thought there was something bugging me... And I still don't know what it is."

Shindou combed his fingers through his hair and then eyed the other boy. "Are you going to go to the same school as me?" he asked.

Ichino blinked. "Well... I haven't thought about it..."

"Well, I guess you better can go to the same school as me then. We'll be able to keep an eye on each other that way. You okay with that?"

"Keep an eye on each other? Why, afraid I pick in your girl?"

"What? No. I don't have one anyway."

"Oh. That's surprising," Ichino laughed. "You look good after all. I bet anyone would fall for you."

Shindou widened his eyes as a huge blush crept up his face. 'Did that guy just?' He coughed. "I'm going to ask the maid to prepare your room. "

The blonde smiled. "Sure!"

"Oh, and welcome to the Shindou residence," Shindou said before leaving.

Ichino sat a few seconds in silence, his bangs covered his eyes and a small grin was playing on his full lips. A soft whispering echoed through the room from him.

"I was right about him having hots for boys."

* * *

**Pfft. I saw I still had this story and worked at it. Pretty rushed but whatever.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**I'm off.**


End file.
